The eyes, laugh and lies of Anneliss York
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: You were Prongs' cousin, Peter's food pal, Lily's best mate, Remus' first love; but you were my best friend, the love of my life, you were my everything. - Sirius Black
1. Peter

**Hello guys! So, this is not your usual Marauder's fanfic, it is centered in my OC character Anneliss, her life at Hogwarts will be told by the POVs of Peter, Lily, Remus and Sirius (The POVs will complement each other), there will be Jilly of course, but (unfortunately) it won't be the central theme of this fanfiction.**

**I tried to sound the most British I could (I was taught the American English), if there's any grotesque mistake, please let me know. As any other writer your opinion is everything to me and I would love to hear it (read it or whatever). I'll post the first two Chapters (Peter and Lily) and the others will come as you demand in the review section hahahaha.**

**Just reminding the rating (T) and one of the genres (Drama), for those who melt easily: prepare a tissue box, I cried all over this while writing. Another reminder: Pay attention to the dates so you can follow the storyline!**

**I really hope you enjoy and review it!**

**Disclaimer: I could never create this by myself, everything (except Liss and this storyline) belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**The eyes, laugh and lies of Anneliss York**

**oOo**

_Peter_

I was trembling, like I always am when I'm nervous, in the past year that meant all the time. It was more than uncomfortable being here, seeing her face with full smile on the portrait, her shining white teeth glimmering and her eyes were more than I could take, I would dream about those eyes forever. Sirius was sitting next to the window looking at the garden with a creased parchment between his fingers, Remus told me he has not said a word since the funeral started, he seems dead inside, the only human being he looks in the eyes is his daughter, Myra. The one we could not reach.

Someone is telling us to remember all the times we spent with Anneliss that would be forever in our minds, I can say that the night before last would never leave my mind. The things I've done would never leave my mind.

October 31st, 1974

Halloween dinner, I used to wait the whole year for this day, I thought about starving myself a little today so I could fit more in and decided not to have my afternoon snack. When the table was set I stuffed everything at my sight in my mouth, I had even to fight with Liss for a pumpkin cupcake.

"Easy you two, you look like pigs" James said and I felt bad for myself. Always the joke, the one who couldn't compare. I started to hear someone spoofing the sound of a pig, I turned my head and saw Liss with a wrinkled nose making the noises to James and Sirius, that warmed me somehow and I joined her. After the good laugh we resumed our duties eating everything in sight.

September 26th, 1981

It was warm outside, very warm, almost hot I would say. I was running between cigarette butts and dead insects, all my senses heightened in my rat form, I was going to meet my companions to the job of the night, they couldn't understand how could I have become someone so important to the Lord, but I was, he trusted me, I was important for the first time. Even thinking about his trust I couldn't help but feel unease betraying the ones I called friends for so long.

Of course Merlin would make both children 'special', they were James Potter and Sirius Black kids after all, not even a child of them could be bloody ordinary! The orders were clear, kill the parents, get the child alive. That meant that Sirius would be no longer tonight, unfortunately, it would have been good if they could see that there's no fight with the Lord, he's already the winner.

"You are late, Pettigrew" Bella Lestrange, ever so gentle! "Show us the way already"

"Follow me!" I try to sound confident, and hope they buy it.

Three cloaked figures follow me through the muggle neighborhood, Sirius and Anneliss weren't telling anyone where they were staying, they were moving every other week, I guess the life they were living was nothing like they imagined it would be. I actually thought about them as a singing and irritating couple, like they were back at school.

We found ourselves in front of a house that seemed really humble, you could never tell if someone was living there, but a slip from Sirius two nights before was all that I needed. I would be the one who brought the marked girl to the Lord.

I kept my mask on my face, while Bellatrix walked with a sick smirk on her lips, that woman is sadistic, she gives me goosebumps. She blew up the door but nothing seemed out of the normal, Dolohov and Yaxley ran up the stair so they could search the house, but it seemed empty until I heard a voice coming from the living room on my left side, Anneliss stood by the unlit fireplace with a fiery look in her eyes.

"I imagined it would be you who would come, Bellatrix" she said courageous, like the gryffindor she was "Who else was going to be my executioner?"

"_Crucio_" Bella's lips were curved on the most sadistic smile I've ever seen, I was trying not to tremble, but the screams that came from Anneliss' mouth were piercing through my skin, crawling in my insides.

"Where's the girl?" Bella asked wickedly.

"You will never have her" Anneliss answered in a fierce voice and I was caught up by a line of pure red blood leaking from her mouth, Yaxley and Dolohov had came back saying that there was no one else in the house, Bellatrix hexed her again and again until tears were flowing from her eyes and blood was shedding through her nose, I was disgusted.

"It must be sad" Anneliss said in a small and clogged voice "To know that the man you loved gave his heart to me". Bellatrix hexed her once more and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just kill her already, Lestrange" that was when she looked at me, laying there on the ground, surrounded by her own blood, she looked inside my eyes and I felt naked, she'd recognised me, and in that look she gave me I could see the disappointment, the anger and the disbelief, a single tear made its way to her chin before a blinding green light took the room and Anneliss Black ceased to exist.


	2. Lily

_Lily_

I just couldn't stare at her portrait anymore, she was my best friend, the one who lived my ups and downs, who was with me every bloody time that I needed. She couldn't be just gone, a person like her cannot die! Life was beaming out of her fingertips at anytime. It hurts so much to remember the times that I've spent with her, mainly due to the fact that her gorgeous 7-month-old daughter is right here, smiling in my lap playing with my son. I looked to the portrait once more and murmured "I love you like a sister, Liss"

November 11th, 1972

I was sitting at a the far corner of the library studying potions, Severus was serving a detention due to Potter bullying instincts and couldn't be there with me. I had already written two parchments of our potions essay (even though the professor had said it could be only one and a half) and was checking the informations when I felt someone's stare at me, when I looked at my side I saw a girl not much taller than me, with long brown hair with the sides pinned with bright red hair clips, eyes that I couldn't figure out if they were blue or green and some freckles spread on her face. I knew her, she was Anneliss York, Gryffindor; same year as mine. Somehow she was related to Potter and the talk was that she was the adoptive daughter of our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. She was a bit of a loner.

"Hi" she started shyly "Could you lend me the potions book when you're finished? There are no other available and I haven't started my essay yet. Besides, I really suck at this subject"

"Sure" I answered awkwardly "Humm... Do you want some help?" her face lit and she nodded.

That day she would become my best friend.

February 8th, 1974

"Why can't you go with me to Hogsmeade?" I ranted looking for my brown jacket in my drawers, the brunette on the bed beside me sighted.

"Lily, I've already told you, I'm going out with Sirius".

I was dazed by her answer "I thought you had got over your crush on that neanderthal", she sighted once more.

"And I did, he and James made a bet, fifty chocolate frogs on who would take a girl to a date and kiss her by the end of the day, he promised me half of the prize and I said yes".

"Wait. That's why that toerag you call cousin was screaming in the halls 'Evans, go out with me'?" I stopped my search for a second, really irritated.

"Probably" She said carelessly scraping the dirt out of her nails.

I had finally found my jacket and looked judgingly to her "You sold yourself short, and you're going to lose a perfect day with me and Sev", she snorted putting a red Every Flavor bean on her mouth, muffling the sound of her next words.

"Yeah, like I would go out with the couple".

"We're not a couple!" why everyone thought we were? She raised her brow and said:

"Sure" she said going in the bathroon's direction "I'll pretend he's not drooling over you every bloody minute, now if you excuse me I have to get ready to my first kiss and lots of chocolate frogs later on. I'm really a lucky girl".

I laughed at her remarks, she was really a girl of attitude.

June 21st, 1976

I couldn't believe he had said it, he could not have said it! He was my best friend, long before Hogwarts, when magic was just a silly daydream of mine. He said that word, that piercing word that would haunt me forever in the wizard world. It doesn't matter that he came to apologise, why would I be different from every other muggle-born that he called that? I was beyond second chances with him and that hurt me more than I could imagine. I was crying my eyes out in the dorm, so immersed on my own self-pity that I didn't hear her coming.

She sat on the edge of my bed and hugged me, I started sobbing "Why does my blood matter so much?" my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhh" I heard her next to my ear, her hand was caressing my disheveled hair and I started to hear her voice filling my head. "It doesn't mean anything to those who really matter" She laid me on my bed and I heard her melodic whispers.

"_Don't lose it all, _

_in the blur of the stars._

_Seeing is deceiving,_

_dreaming is believing,_

_it's okay not be okay._

_Sometimes is hard,_

_to follow your heart, _

_but tears don't mean you're losing,_

_everybody's bruising._

_Just be truth to who you are."_

And she lulled me to sleep, so I could wake up a new person. I would be a better friend to her, that was always there for me whenever I needed.

January 10th, 1977

The night was silent, the ones who couldn't find a place near the fireplaces went to sleep early because the cold outside was as imposing as the dark figure that was slowly starting a war on the wizard world, I was wide awake in my bed, thinking that I would be an adult in 20 days, a _mudblood_ adult, who could be killed at any moment.

"Lily, are you awake?" I heard Liss calling me, and the apprehensive tone she used worried me.

"Yes" I answered, but silence met me on the other side, I knew she had not fallen asleep so she was probably thinking about what she was going to say, "spill it" I almost ordered, the other girls in the room were sound asleep (Mary was too soundly for my taste).

"IsleptwithSiriusontheholydays" she said so fast that at first I couldn't understand, I guess it was the shock, because when I could figure what she said I choked on my breath.

"You did _what_? Merlin, Liss, haven't you dumped Edlor Thomas because he was only thinking about sleeping with you? How could you sleep with your bloody best friend?! That's crazy Liss, how did it started? Are you two dating now? Does Potter know? He's gonna kill him..."

"Lily, calm down please" she whispered pleading "It just happened, it's your fault actually, no one wanted to go with us to Tenerife! It happened, it was nice, we're still best friends, nothing has changed... I guess" I tried to calm my breath, but Liss' confession was making me uncomfortable about keeping my own secret .

"I kissed Potter yesterday, under a mistletoe" I confessed in a small voice.

"YOU WHAT?"

I couldn't even answer, since her exclamation had awake all of the girls in the dorm, but I got the feeling that I wouldn't hear the end of it on the next day.

September 2nd, 1977

"Liss, wake up! It's first day of school, our _last_ first day. I need to run or I'll have a heart attack" I was shaking a peaceful sleeping girl who started mumbling really pissed when awake, but started to dress up anyway. It was our tradition, actually it was _my_ tradition. I would wake her up at dawn and make her jog with me on our first day of school, and she would be grumpy and snarl at my comments. That's just how we were.

"So, how are you?" I asked when we stopped by the Herbology greenhouses."Is Remus talking to you again? I couldn't find him yesterday at the banquet" she looked at the grass, she had been like this for two weeks now.

"No, no word since he broke up with me" she answered in a small voice.

"I think he's right you know, if you're battling feelings for Sirius you should just let them out, I think he likes you too. Of course you made a mess by dating Remus, but if he's giving you the chance to be happy, take it"

She looked fully in my eyes and I could study those eyes which sometimes seemed green and other seemed blue, she was really pissed.

"Well, Lily, I think it would be just polite of you to know your heart like you know mine. James won't chase you forever you know" that said she just started jogging ahead of me.

_Touché._

October 13th, 1977

We were laid on the gardens, it was past the school curfew but we sneaked out anyway, it was our last year and I could afford some rule-breaking (I could cover it anyway by being a Head Girl). James Potter, the new Head Boy, had kissed me this afternoon, the Gryffindor lost the first game of the season to Ravenclaw and James was frustrated and I felt bad for him. I was sitting at the far corner of the Common Room studying and saw him marching towards me, still in his quidditch uniform full of mud and sweat with a determined look on his face, we had become friends on the past few months and I never saw him like that. It was fast, he didn't even stopped in front of me, just put both hands on the side of my face, inclined and kissed me. 'You are going out with me next weekend' he said to my blushy face and I would have kissed him again if it wasn't for all the students around.

"Liss?" I asked the girl by my side, who turned her face from the sky to look at me. "I'm in love with James Potter"

And she would take my hand, smile at me and say "I'm glad you finally noticed it"

September 17th, 1978

"HE PROPOSED!" I screamed entering her flat as she jumped frightened in fear with her hand on her wand, those were dark times and for a flick of a second I forgot that.

"OH MERLIN'S ARSE!" she exclaimed after the information sank in "You are going to be married! I'm so so so happy for you" she was hugging me tight, I could feel her happiness and that made me feel alive, she was the sister that my own could never be.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked drying the tears that I didn't even knew I was shedding. "If you didn't ask I would possibly slice your throat!" she said smiling fully.

"How about you and Sirius? When are you two tying the knot?" she started to laugh openly.

"Can you imagine Sirius Black getting married? He surely prefers to mess around in my kitchen and complain about the amount of drawers that he has here"

January 3rd, 1979

"I feel like we have to be afraid all the time" Liss told me while we were having tea at my place, I had to agree with her, those were dark times, but I knew something that she didn't.

"Let's do something crazy!" I said with a mischievous smile, I was becoming more and more like my husband, "Let's go to some shop, you buy me a dress and I buy you one, and we aparate in some beach and just pretend we don't have any worries!" she laughed like I was crazy but went on anyway. We stopped by a muggle store that I loved, we spent half an hour looking for the dress, actually she did, I already knew what to buy to her.

"Oh Lil, white? You know that when I use white it seems like my freckles multiply" she said when we were back to her flat and she tried her treat, I snorted, she looked amazing on the long strapless dress.

"You don't even have a hand full of freckles, don't let Sirius comments get to you. Besides the deal was: I would choose you a dress and you would do the same to me, now cheer up. It's time for the beach"

I was so excited to see her face, we stepped on the warm sand and we both smiled, she had her back to the sea and I was trying not to focus on what was behind her. "Here" I said taking an sparkly little head piece of my purse and putting in her hair "Something borrowed... hum, the dress is new"

"What's going on, Lil?" when she turned her eyes grew wide, as she took it all in her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. There was a small tent decorated with flowers, a strange man behind an altar and Sirius Black wearing a white tunic on the right side, while James was wearing a black one on the other.

"You need something blue" and I conjured a bouquet of blue spring star flowers "As for something old, you would have to go for our friendship".

"Oh, Lil" there were tears in her eyes, I felt honored to take her to the altar, so she could be forever happy, like I was.

November 15th, 1979

We were surrounded by Death Eaters, they were large in numbers than us and I was becoming scared, Sirius was on another mission and Liss was at home feeling frightened all the time, the pregnancy taking its toll on her, I emitted the help signal to the Order's members, we needed back up, but I couldn't realise that she would come, that she would risk herself and her baby for us. But she came, she came because I called, she came because we are her family and she wouldn't let anyone harm us, that's why when she was attacked and started bleeding near a dumpster I felt my heart sink.

"We will take you to a safe place, Liss" I assured her while James and I headed to the hospital "Everything will be alright"

But it wouldn't. I had to gather courage to enter her room in St Mungus, and when she looked into my eyes she knew, and that broke me.

"No" she said in a small voice, "no, no, no. no. NOOO!" she started screaming in her bed, she grabbed the sheets in her fists and cried. "My baby, not my dear baby!", she sobbed and collapsed on the bed when nothing more could hold her awake. And I was there the whole night when Sirius didn't appear, I held her hand because her pain was my pain.

January 14th, 1980

"I'm leaving the house by the end of the week" she said behind her tea mug, her eyes always so bright were dead "It's been long since we stopped looking at each other's face. I think it's just better"

I couldn't meet her gaze any longer, my lie filling the space between us, I felt sorry for her, it was so unfair to have it all and see someone you love so much lose everything, she finished her tea and stood up "I will write you to tell where you can find me. Oh... by the way, this is for you" she said taking a little package out of her purse, when I opened my breath was caught in my throat, it was a comforter with little broomsticks on it. How did she know?

"You will be a wonderful mother, Lil" she said opening a genuine smile and I could see a flicker of light in her eyes.

June 21st, 1980

We were laid on her backyard, feeling the grass on our backs, just like we used to do at school, our swollen bellies side by side, I was so happy for us, for how her life was back on tracks. We spent an awful lot of time together making plans for our babies, how they would be intelligent, and brave and would be best friends like all of us, and her light laugh would fill up the warm air, her eyes would light up and she would say:

"I love you like a sister, Lil"

* * *

**Hope you like &amp; review it!**

**Next POV will be James'**


	3. James

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you're all anjoying it as much as I am writing it. I want to thank EmeraldStorm7, Kalina thank you so much for your reviews, I really hope you like this chapter. Junior, you made me cry with what you said, you are such a good friend and I know you didn't say it because you like me, you really meant it, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who's following the story, next chapter will be Remus POV.**

**Enjoy and Review it!**

**:***

* * *

_James_

They used to call her my protegeé, seems like I couldn't protect you Little One. Its too much pain to bear, why did you have to go away? Can't you see what you did to us? Sirius can't barely hold a gaze to anyone, he keeps gripping that parchment like his life depends on it, he's broken forever, I'll murder the person who did this to you. We were a team, Liss. Damn! You were supposed to survive, we are survivors.

September 12th, 1968

It wasn't raining like the cliché of every funeral, it was actually a bright day, it wasn't warm or nothing, but the sun was shining, it only wasn't shining in her eyes as she stared to both closed coffins that were descending to the deep ground. Her parents were dead, an unexplained explosion took them and she was alone now. No, she wasn't alone, I was there for her. With my brave 8-year-old self I marched to her side and held her hand, she was my favorite cousin and I would be there for her even though I wanted to crawl up my mother's lap and ask her to never die.

"We are a team, Liss", she nodded, but held my hand painfully hard.

September 1st, 1972

"This wagon is destined only to Marauders" said my best mate Sirius and I saw my cousin start to blush fervorously, I knew she had develop a huge crush on him last year. "Sorry cousin, see you at school" I said closing the door and hearing her muttering that we were a bunch of primates and that my mother would hear about it, meaning that I would hear about it from my mother. But what could I do? No girls allowed at the Marauder's club.

October 5th, 1973

I had worked my arse out on the summer to be prepared for this day, the quidditch tryouts meant the world to me, and here was I looking to my cousin steal the goles from me and flying through the field to make a goal. I was only happy that my name came before hers when they called the selected players to join the team. Sirius was the new Beater and Liss and I were new Chasers.

"Now we really are a team!" she exclaimed excited hugging me.

February 8th, 1974

"You couldn't tell the girl about the bet! So you broke the rules!" I was really irritated, how could he go out with a girls kiss her by the end of the date and how could this girl be my cousin? How could all this happen while Evans laughed in my face while I asked her out?.

"Mate, the deal was, get a girl to go out with you and kiss her by the end of the day. I did it and I want my chocolate frogs otherwise Anneliss will kill me!"

"Tons of people saw the kiss" reasoned Peter and I sighted giving Sirius a box full of chocolate frogs, I would kill Anneliss.

January 10th, 1977

I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Lily Evans, about her sweet lips or her eyes so close to mine, or about the fact that instead of slapping me when I pointed the mistletoe she kissed me shyly and marched to the Gryffindor common room blushing. Nothing could take my happiness, at least that was what I thought..

"Prongs is so going to kill you" I heard Wormtail laughing when I entered the room, that intrigued me, "Who am I gonna kill and why?"

"No one" said Sirius fastly, too fast for my liking.

"Sirius Padfoot Black, what did you do?" maybe he had broken my broomstick, or he could have killed my owl, or he could have messed up my homework, Merlin! He could have kissed Lily too, I was so going to scalpel that dog.

"I may or may not have slept with Liss during the trip to Tenerife" I think that my face lost its color because Remus stopped laughing and seemed concerned.

"What?" that was what I could managed to say.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help it, we were drunk, when I saw we were already naked and..."

"DO NOT MENTION MY NAKED COUSIN TO ME YOU DOG" I wielded, Merlin I was definitely going to kill him!

March 20th, 1977

"How much do you like Lily?" she casually asked while helping me gather the things from quidditch practice.

"Where is this coming from?" I retorted furrowing my brows.

"Well, we're cousins and you never really talked about your feelings for my best friend" she sat on the grass and kept looking at me until I did the same "Do you really like her, or it is just one of your challenges?"

"Well" I ran my hand through my hair uncomfortably "At first it was a challenge, back in fifth year. But it slowly changed and I couldn't get it out of my head. I came to the conclusion that I was falling in love with her"

"And how did you come to the conclusion, how did you know you were really in love with her?" she seemed a little desperate to know the answer.

"I started to really look at her; the way she wrapped her red locks on her finger while reading something interesting, how she would smile heartedly to the lost freshmen while explaining to them how to get to their classes" I sighted "She amazes me and I feel like I need to know more about her, keep her close to me"

"And your heart kind of hurts because you don't know if you'll ever have a shot with her" she said in a small smile and a little thought started to bug me.

"How are things going with Moony?" I asked cautiously and she seemed surprised.

"They are good, we are really getting to know each other, it's really nice" she started to play with the grass.

"Will you give him a fair chance?" I was serious this time.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked defensively, I got up and helped her to do the same.

"We both know why"

August 23rd, 1977

He was sitting on the grass at my backyard, by a tree where he could fully see her dancing on the living room, lately Liss had went into this Ballet thing and when she came to my house she would practice on the afternoon and he would look at her with his puppy eyes, the same puppy eyes he looked at her since she started dating Remus. Sirius was much of a friend for not going head first to her when they broke up, he knew Remus still had feelings for her and would probably try to mend things when the school year started. Things were different since Sirius moved to my house, It was like a wall of things unsaid was built between them.

"Do you love her?" I asked sitting by his side, he nodded still immersed on her slim figure.

"Do you love Evans?"

"An awful lot if you ask me" I completed when he lost himself looking as she stopped the dance and took a sip of her bottled water. "An awful lot, mate"

I sighted, Love sucks sometimes.

September 12th, 1977

I followed her to the riverside, every year the same day she would come here, for the first time I decided to keep her company. It was her parents death anniversary.

"Hey, Little One" I greeted her, I used to call her like this when we were kids, she turned her head to me and I could see her puffy cheeks, I sat by her side and she rested her head on my shoulders.

"Dumbledore said that the explosion that killed my parents was probably one of Voldemort's acts, when he was just in the beginning of his plans. You know my father was a great researcher of the muggles" I nodded silently letting her speak "That's why he used to send me to Aunt Jenna's house, he said it was safer there, safer if no one knew that he was my godfather and guardian"

"He's very fond of you, Liss" I kissed the top of her head and it was her time to nod.

"I have a memory of you and I at my house near the beach, collecting seashells on the shore, we would spend hours and hours looking for the best looking ones and collecting them. Do you remember?" her voice was low

"I do. And our mothers would put them on strings and we would adorn the house with them" I answered lost in those memories.

"I wish things were simple like that again, I wish there was no war" she was trying really hard not to give in to the tears "I wish I wasn't breaking Remus' heart. And I really, really wish I wasn't madly in love with Sirius."

I held her tight, and she cried on my shoulder. I was glad I could take care of her like that.

"I'm here for you, Liss. We are a team"

December 25th, 1978

Everyone went to our new house to celebrate Christmas, Remus had gone early due to "Order business" and Peter left right after him alleging he had to stay a little with his poor old mom. While Lily and Liss chatted about the last month wedding, Sirius and I were sipping on our fire whiskies in the kitchen, thinking about the old times.

"I want to marry her, mate" Sirius said suddenly after we heard Liss burst to laugh not far from us.

"Then do it" I said smiling to him "Make it unforgettable"

"I will"

January 15th, 1980

The obvious place to find my dear mate Padfoot on the last couple of months was on a muggle bar next to the Order's HQ, I could see that disheveled black locks alone on a table while some girls passed by him giggling.

"I guess you are about to get the permission to giggle back to them" I said trying not to seem cold, after all I saw this big man cry for hours when he lost his unborn child, he was my brother, but the way things went to him and Liss after that was horrible, they needed to remember that they were together in this pain.

"And why do you say that, mate?" he answered me largely gulping his whisky.

"Anneliss is leaving the house, she told Lily yesterday" he just nodded, but I could see him die a little more inside.

July 31st, 1981

It was my son's birthday, by this time every day was a blessing, but this was a light day, neither Moony nor Wormtail could come so it was only Lily and I, Sirius and Liss and Myra and Harry. They were the only ones who knew fully what we were going through, their own child being linked to something so dark as ours, but now wasn't time to remember theses things. It was a happy day.

"She will be a Beater" said Sirius as stating a fact.

"She will be a Chaser" retorted Liss.

"Beater"

"Chaser"

"Beater"

"Chaser"

"What matters, is that she will be my son's best friend" intervened Lily

"Or" I started mischievously "She will fall for his wonderful looks and will spend the nights snogging him in an empty classroom"

"James!" exclaimed my wife slapping my arm, trying not to laugh of the face Sirius was making.

"Your boy won't have arms to snog my daughter if I hear this happened" he said urgently.

"Sirius!" it was time for Liss to slap her husband's arm and start laughing, soon everyone of us was laughing. It was a good day

* * *

**Hey, just passing to correct some errors that I found out while re-reading.**

**30 people saw this chapter and none of them reviwed, you're breaking my heart guys! hahaahahahaha**

**I want to hear your thoughts on that, so if liked it (or didn't) let me know!**

**:***


	4. Remus

**God! Writing in Remus POV is really difficult! He's a tricky character and I was trying to find a way to portray his relationship with Liss, since they weren't that close on their early years. Well I have to thank again Junior (I loooove you and your reviews thank you so much, I'm waiting for your messages when you finish this one) and Kalina (EmeraldStorm7), you amazes me everytime I read your chapters! I simply love when you review you brighten my day! **

**Guys, EmeralStorm7 also have a Marauder's fic, centered in Sirius it is called Aware, go check it out on her profile!**

**To everyone who is following this story I hope youre liking it!**

**Next chapter will be the last one, also the saddest one in my opinion. It will be the true love Story between Liss and Sirius!**

* * *

_Remus_

I couldn't bring myself to come to the burial, just the gathering on the late Potter Manor seemed too much to bear, it would be simple if I thought that she went on one of those crazy trips that she always said she wanted to go, because accepting that someone stole the light from her eyes, those green eyes that at times seemed so blue, was inconceivable. If the world I live in is a world where Anneliss York... Black would never smile again, then it was a bloody unfair world. She was the first girl I've loved.

September 15th, 1971

I was roaming alone through the library, it was only my first week at school but I knew that I had to study, I needed to make my parents and Professor Dumbledore proud, not after all they have done for me. My friends (the word 'friends' was like candy in my mouth) were probably breaking some rules, so I decided that it would be a good time to give a look at some Charms books, I was distracted by my thoughts when I felt something on my hand when I reached for the book, it was another hand. The girl in pigtails collected her hand fast, I reached the book and gave it to her. She thanked me shyly and I blushed really hard, I had seen her talking to James, maybe he knew her name.

April 9th, 1973

"Freckles" Sirius whispered while Anneliss was making her way through the corridors, the girl flinched and I felt bad, all of it started when she sent a Valentine's day card to him, though he kept it (it is inside onde one of his messy drawers, I saw it) he was mad at her and decided to pick on her every time it was possible. But I guess this time was enough to Miss York.

Sirius started screaming and blisters covered his whole face. Anneliss was walking calmly back to us grinning while I couldn't disguise my astonishment, this spell wasn't like anything we've learned until now.

"Gosh, Black!" She said with a disgusted face "Your face looks like a Doxy, nasty! Hope it won't leave marks"

She walked away triumphant, leaving me to send a crying Sirius to the Hospital Wing.

November 2nd, 1974

I decided that some fresh air was all that I needed after the horrible full moon two nights ago. The air at the gardens was really cold, I could see my hot breath clouding my vision every few seconds, but something in all that gelid environment was very distinguishable, long chocolate locks were swinging with the uncoordinated body that held them. Liss was wobbling few meters from me, until her knees gave up and she fell to the ground. I ran as fast as I could and the haze caused by my breath blinded me for a split of a second.

"Anneliss!" I exclaimed when I saw her convulsing body before me, her eyelids were moving unnaturally fast, for a moment she stopped moving just to open widely her bluish green eyes and breath deeply.

She sat without saying a word, looking at the horizon while normalising her breath, she seemed really scared, was she sick?

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously, she whispered a 'yeah' under her breath, but she didn't seem ok, not at all. "What happened?"

"I'm surprised how people can keep secrets" I couldn't understand what she was saying "The first time it happened I was eight, I was fascinated with a book about Iceland, it was the first place I wanted to visit, I love the cold weather" her voice was low and I was listening carefully "I saw an explosion and heard my own voice screaming for my parents, when I woke up my mom was beside my bed and I thought I had fallen asleep while reading the book. Two days after, my parents were killed in an mysterious explosion. I didn't know what it was, until the second time, last year"

That was when it snapped me, last year there was an episode in Divination class and she was the subject of gossip for days.

"What did you see?" I tried not to ask, I hate to sound nosy, but predicting the future? That's something quite interesting.

"Death. As always" her voice was bitter and I felt bad for asking. "I need to go to Dumbledore, for the first time I get to spare someone's life. If I need to see someone dying the least I can do is saving this person when I wake up.

I looked in my pockets and found a big Honeydukes' chocolate bar, they always made me feel better after the full moon, I offered her silently and she smiled; a small smile, but a smile indeed.

November 25th, 1976

"This guy only wants to get under her skirt, he looks at her like a pray. It is disgusting!" Sirius whinned at the dorm, he wanted to explain somehow why he despised Liss' boyfriend. I stared at him behind my book and he indeed seemed frustrated.

"You treat girls like that, Padfoot" I stated coming back to my book, not without seeing the outraged face he made.

"Liss is not like those girls who want just some snogging on a broomstick cupboard! I feel protective of her, she's like... a little sister" he used Prongs trademark to mess his long locks.

"You seem jealous"

Now he got mad.

January 10th, 1977

"It just felt so right" Sirius was insane and I wanted to laugh so hard, I always thought he had a crush on Liss. "It was simple, it wasn't forced, just happened, we laughed at each other after I couldn't unhook her bra"

"Prongs is so going to kill you" Peter laughed on his half eaten chocolate frog, that's when we heard the door closing.

"Who am I gonna kill and why?" Prongs stated and Sirius went pale. That was going to be funny, really funny.

March 1st, 1977

I had to put my plan into practice, and for that I had to gather courage to ask a girl out, not any girl, Anneliss York, James' cousin and protegeé, the girl who was with us all the time making dirty jokes and laughing out loud. I had to be courageous, because it was the only way that Padfoot would finally realise that he was on all fours (like the dog he is) for her.

She was sitting on the Great Hall doing her homework, caressing her right cheek with the rear of her quill, she used to do this when she was trying to understand something.

"Hey, Liss" I tried to sound casual. She was startled by my presence, but smiled.

"Hi Remus, thanks Merlin you appeared, this Transfig spell is driving me insane. Can you help me?" I sat by her side and started to explain to her how the spell worked.

After a few minutes of explanation, she finally got it and started blabbering about this new spell she was working on.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?" I said bluntly in the middle of the explanation, she lost the focus on what she was saying and stared at me like I was sick.

"Are you joking? Is it some of Sirius' jokes? Because it took three hours to take that green thing out of my hair last week!".

I blinked a few times and blushed "Um, no.. no I just wanted to know if you would want to come..." it was her time to blush when she realised what happened.

"Oh...Well, sure then!" she laughed a little "Meet me at the entrance."

March 5th, 1977

"Merlin, why didn't you said you had this crush on Liss before" ranted Sirius, just like I wanted he was very grumpy on the day of our date "I wouldn't have slept with her if I know you wanted her so bad"

"Shut up, Padfoot" I told him "I happen to find her company very pleasant and I wanted to get to know her better, you always keeps her to yourself"

"She's my best mate! Just it, I already told you" he got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom "I got to go, I happen to have a date with Tara Waters, the hot blonde from 7th year. Have fun". And I was left laughing, he didn't sound like he wanted us to have fun.

But we had a lot of fun, she was really funny and carefree, I admired her. There was someone playing a violin on the square and some first years were dancing, she started laughing and I thought that she would make some presumptuous remark, but she took her flats off and went to dance with the kids. There was a war breeding in our world and she was smiling and dancing with 11-year-old kids, without a doubt she was incredible.

March 29th, 1977

My stomach was starting to do funny things every time I saw her, either on the corridors talking to her friends or on the library where I would ask her to study with me almost every night. I drank every smile she gave me, the way her hand felt on mine when I was explaining her how to mix her potion. How I wanted to kiss her badly, but didn't know if I should.

"Sirius told me once he is an animagus" she stated while we were on the Astronomy Tower seeing if Jupiter really was aligning with Saturn. She loved Astronomy. I stiffed thinking about what else Sirius had told her. "If he really is, why doesn't he help you on the full moon?" She asked that like people asks for pens, like it wasn't a big deal, like I wasn't a monster. "What? Wasn't that hard to find out! Besides, I think you shouldn't have to transform on your own" She turned her head to me but I was already too close, and I gather all my Gryffindor courage to bring her lips to mine, my heart was racing like those motorcycles that Sirius was aficionado. I kissed her desperately.

And I wanted her more and more every time, I took her to her classes and she was studying with me every night, I couldn't stand to let her anywhere near Sirius, not with the way he seemed more and more distant, not with the way he was starting to look at her from afar, or the way she would look back at him on the few times their eyes made contact. Not while seeing him drown his sadness with a different girl every night.

June 25th, 1977

The exams were finished, but the talks of a war were just beginning. Dark times were coming, I don't know the proportions that the conflict will take, I'll just hold onto the bright smile Liss is giving to Lily now. My eyes wander to a tree at the edge of the garden, where a small cliff would divide you from the immense lake, Sirius was there, he congratulate all of us and went there alone, writing something in a parchment, probably a new song, one of the many he was writing without Liss' help. He stood for a little and stayed on the same strange position for far too long, my stare caught Liss' attention and she followed my gaze, it was when an arm appeared behind the tree and the Sirius' stiff body fell on the lake.

"Sirius!" I heard her exclaiming under her breath and in a matter of seconds she had thrown everything aside and was running towards the lake.

By then it was a burning circus, everyone at the edge of the cliff searching for them, while James tried to find the person who hexed him and Lily went in search for a Professor, I went to the shallow part of the lake and waited. After two minutes that seemed like two ages they surfaced, both using a perfectly executed Bubble-Head Charm (I had forgotten how amazing she was at Charms), she was exasperated when she left his body fall with a thump on the shore and started to press his chest with both hands like muggles did, tears were falling down her eyes like waterfalls, mixing with the lake's water, and she would whisper 'please, please, please' under her breath. While I was frozen in place asking if there was a God, that he spared my brother's life.

For my relief, Professor McGonagall appeared fast and with a flick of her wand Sirius started to spit the inhaled water and opened his eyes a little. Liss' face lit like a fireplace, I've never seen her so relieved, she threw herself at him and started sobbing.

"Don't you ever dare to do that to me again!" she said against his chest with her hand clinging tightly in his robes, he managed to pat her back saying something I couldn't distinguish, and suddenly I felt out of place looking at them. That was when I truly discovered the answer to the question that made me ask Anneliss out for the first time. And my heart was broken.

June 30th, 1977

"I can't go on, not while knowing you have feelings for him" I was trying not to look into her eyes, not those eyes, it would just break my heart a little more.

"Stop being insane, Remus" I couldn't feel certainty in her tone.

"You really have no idea how you look at him, do you?" I was acid, I couldn't help it.

"Sirius is my best friend, he's my mate since we're kids" she was pleading know, but that explanation only fed my anger.

"Where I come from we don't sleep with our best mates, so if you want a shot with him just go and get it" It seemed like I had slapped her. She looked at me like I was a monster, like I always imagine she would look at me when she found out I was a werewolf, but she wasn't looking at the werewolf, she was looking at me.

September 15th, 1977

"I'm sorry Moony, you are my brother and I love you" Sirius stared at me dead in the eyes while talking "but I'll fight for her, because I can't think of a world where we don't belong together"

October 20th, 1977

It was a fine day to go to Hogsmeade, except I was alone. Even Wormtail had plans for today and after their stunt on the common room a few days ago , Lily Evans had finally accepted going out with James Potter, I was going to meet them and Anneliss on the Three Broomsticks, the place was a little crowded, I found the trio on a table near the sofas where Sirius was surrounded by girls and a guitar. Liss was avoiding him like a Basilisk and I was slowly accepting that her place wasn't by my side, she smiled relieved when I came, that was when I could see the couple talking next to her completely unaware of anyone's presence.

"Play another song to us, a Love Song" said a giggling blonde 6th-year-girl from Gryffindor that I had seen with him last year, Sirius pretended to think and smiled.

"This is a special one, it's been written for some time now"

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_

_And people who talk too much_

_You got the kind of look in your eyes_

_As if no one knows anything but us_

_Should this be the last thing I see?_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, so in love_

The girls were sighting and I saw as Liss turn her gaze to her butterbeer, she was drawing invisible patterns on the wooden table, even James and Lily had stopped the conversation to hear the song while she just pretended that nothing was happening.

_You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

_Is the Tenerife Sea_

That was when she met his gaze, when everyone started to looking from her to him, he wasn't even trying to pretend the song wasn't for Liss.

_And all of the voices surrounding us here_

_They just fade out when you take a breath_

_Just say the word and I will disappear_

_Into the wilderness_

_Should this be the last thing I see?_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, so in love_

That was when she stood with the eyes glistening for the tears she was yet to shed, and stormed off the pub, she ran from the pub, she ran from him, but at the same time she ran right to his arms.

November 13th, 1980

Sirius had the face of a man that had seen God's face, as I've heard the muggles saying so many times, he looked at his daughter like he used to look at Liss in school, and he had the most fabulous smile (mirroring his wife) when he put that little thing with big blue orbs in my arms and said.

"You will be her godfather, mate" and I felt a swell in my heart like I haven't in years.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Leave some review so I can know what you're thinking!**

**Kisses**

**Andy**


	5. Sirius

**Hi guys! So this is the last chapter and in my opinion the saddest one, I cried all over it while writing! hahaha. I wanna thank Kalina for the support, I hope you really like it! You're the best!**

**Thanks to everyone that's following, I hoe you all like it**

* * *

_Sirius_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you…_

I'm such a Johnny Cash wannabe. Why did you have to do this to me, Liss? I can't, I just can't go on without you, knowing you were alone, knowing you were aware that you were going to be killed. I just can't accept you're gone, can't look at anyone's eyes and seeing that even though they might miss you, they can be mended. I can't. And I have only this letter with your love and apology to keep my feet on the ground, if wasn't for Myra I would've met you already. You were Prongs' cousin, Peter's food pal, Lily's best mate, Remus' first love, but you were my best friend, the love of my life, you were my everything.

I remember you saying we were invincible together.

September 1st, 1971

I watched that big red train in front of me, it meant my freedom, coming in a blur of red and black, I could be whoever I wanted to be once at Hogwarts I wouldn't have to be…

"Hi" said a voice next to me, a small girl with ponytail and some freckles spread on her face "What's your name?"

"Sirius" I said with no emotion in my voice, I could still see my parents looking at me from my peripheral vision.

"Nice name" she said smiling, "I'm Anneliss, by the way"

Later that night I've discovered that she was James Potter's cousin, the guy that for a flick of a second I thought I would hate, but became the brother I wished I had all my life.

February 14th, 1973

She was there, smiling and blushing while that stupid little cupid-thing handed me that card, a red heart with tons of glitter, I blushed feverously and threw the thing inside my backpack and gave her a glare. I could almost see her tiny heart break from her first love delusion.

September 20th, 1973

Divination was an incredibly dull subject, I was really annoyed by that girl, I think Sybill was her name, who tried (in vain) to see every little thing in that freaking crystal ball.

"Mr. Black, do you want to tell us what do you see in your crystal ball?" I must've snorted really loud this time, but went along anyway.

"I'm seeing my mate James, but there's a lot of red hair too" Lily Evans sent me a glare from the table she shared with Anneliss and two other girls, Anneliss was fixated in her crystal ball, her face devoid of colour. "Ahh yes, Evans is kicking his ass on the corridor, I bet it will happen today"

The class erupted in laughter, except for Anneliss who was still looking at the crystal ball with a crease in her forehead.

"Miss York, is there something interesting you want to share from your crystal ball?" the teacher asked curious.

"Freckles" I whispered and Peter tried to muffle his laugh.

"There's a skull, it's bright green and a snake is flowing from its mouth. It feels like death " she said without taking her eyes of the crystal ball.

"Stop with the mystery books okay, Liss?" James pretended concern and the class erupted in laughter once more, the class time was over and everyone flew out of the suffocating room. But something was bothering Liss, she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings for the rest of the day.

It only got worse on the next day, when the Daily Prophet arrived in every table at breakfast with the headline "Five muggles killed in terrorist attack", the article talked about a group of wizards called the Death Eaters led by a bloke who called himself Lord Voldemort, they were extremely purists and defended the hegemony of wizards over the muggles, but it wasn't the article that concerned me, it was the picture of the house where you could see a big skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, bright green, floating in the sky.

Anneliss was the subject of everyone's gossip on that day, but no one could find her. I left the Gryffindor Tower around 8 o'clock to find some peace so I could finish a song, for the past summer this hobby was the only thing that kept me sane in my damned house.

When I entered an empty classroom the first thing I saw was a tangle of chocolate hair then a pair of frightened green eyes (or blue ones?).

"I'm sorry" I said slowly, she seemed to get a hold of herself.

"No, no, don't worry... I was just reading" she caught her book from the ground and put it back on the desk she was sitting.

"Do you mind sharing the room?" she said she didn't and I made myself comfortable, took my well-worn guitar from the case and started to sing, maybe this way I could think better to complete the lyrics.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama_

_Loves Jesus and America, too_

_She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis_

_Loves horses and her boyfriend, too_

_It's a long day living in reseda_

_There's a freeway runnin' through the yard_

_I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'_

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley_

_They move west down Ventura boulevard_

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows..._

I stopped after that trying to come up with the lyrics, that's when I heard a small voice from the other side of the room.

"_And all the good girls are home with broken hearts_" I couldn't help but to look incredulously at her.

"That's awesome, say that again so I can write it down" I was excited and she came close laughing, what seemed to be a first on that day.

"I always thought you were such a Johnny Cash wannabe!" I only understood her muggle reference because this guy was awesome, so in a way she was calling me awesome right?

It was the beginning of a really strong friendship. She was shy at first but then I got to know the girl that was inside.

February 7th, 1974

"Hey Liss" I sat next to her on the middle table of a very crowded library, as always she was with a Charms book at hands, that nerdy girl!

"I thought we were keeping the friendship in secret" she said in a bored tone without taking her eyes from the book, she was right, we were keeping it secret so our friends wouldn't bug us.

"How much do you like Chocolate Frogs?" She finally rose her eyes to look at me, rising an inquisitive eyebrow to me.

So it was set, she was going to Hogsmeade with me, and we were supposed to kiss afterwards, and somehow that made my stomach feel funny.

On the next day we went to Honeydukes to fill our stash of goods (except for Chocolate Frogs, ha in your face Jamesie!), we filled the silence with small talk. At the end of the day we stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks and I started feel my palms getting sweaty, we had talked about it the day before, it would be just a peck of lips, just it. At 14 I wasn't much taller than her, and I could see really close those freckles getting heated by her blush, she was expecting me to take action, but I froze. Why was I so damn nervous about kissing a girl?

She seemed to lose her patience, because the next thing I heard was "let's get this over with", she stood on tiptoes and rested her lips on mine for about three seconds, her lips were smooth and warm despite the cold weather. When it all ended it was my turn to blush.

"I want my frogs by the end of the day" she whispered before leaving me laughing.

August 20th, 1974

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Her hair was black, like my name, like the reputation of my family and was that a bling thing in her nose? "And what's with the ring on your nose? Quite stylish by the way."

"Have you ever been told how irritating you are?" she said finally letting me enter the Potter's Manor

End of summer at the Potters was our thing, like writing songs, Dumbledore made her live half of the summer with some muggle distant relatives, saying she was 'safer' there, things were getting pretty bad with those Death Eaters, and I was sure my family was involved, those purist pigs.

"All just to piss our sweet old Dumbledore right?" I said when we were in James' room after Mrs Potter fed me all the good things in life.

"Like I care what he thinks" she said snorting, and that was what I needed to know I was right. She was pretty fond of the old man, even though he was always a little distant.

"Hey I got a gift for you" she said with a package on her hands "Since you are such a James Dean wannabe"

"Wasn't it Johnny Cash?" I asked puzzled.

"You sing like one and act like the other!" she laughed

It was a leather jacket. She was the best!

November 2nd, 1974

An Auror was killed last night, and Liss disappeared after seeing the news like she did on 3rd year, I had to look in the Map just to find her in a hidden corner crying till her body shuddered.

"Liss, what happened?" I sat at her side and held her hand.

"I saw it, I saw an attack that would kill a muggle, I warned Dumbledore. Maybe I could save the muggle's life and we wouldn't have more deaths." she tried to stop the shuddering "When I came back to my dorm was like I could hear a voice telling me that when Death wants to strike, it strikes either way" the shudder came back "And now that Auror is dead, it is because of me! It's all my fault"

I didn't know what to say, so I just held her.

"I don't want to see these things anymore, Sirius"

June 1st, 1975

We had just won the bloody Quiddich Cup, I was ecstatic, Liss jumped in me and I hugged her tightly.

"We are invincible together" she screamed hugging me back. She was my best friend.

October 19th, 1975

Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, Liss and I were on the common room, eating candies from Honeydukes and talking about girls. Liss was laid on the sofa with her head on Prong's lap and her feet on mine, I was sitting on the sofa arm playing with a loose thread of her socks.

"Andy Hannigan is the hottest girl from the 6th year" said Wormtail "That thing she has behind her is amazing!"

Liss threw a half eaten gummy wand in his direction saying "C'mon, what is nice about butts? I vote for boobs!"

"You just say this because you got your pair this summer" in a minute I could hear the laughter of everybody, and then I felt her foot on my ribs and I was on the ground hearing Wormtail choking on his own laugh.

"Jerk!"

December 29th, 1976

Liss had planned this trip to Tenerife Island on our winter break, after Christmas, she always said she wanted to know the world and talked about crazy trips around it, this one was actually possible to happen, but everyone cancelled and I was back to my house, the ancient house of Black, where My mother decided she would try to beat me to shreds because I refused to accept the way of the glorious Lord Voldemort. She could have used magic, but I guess she had this strange feeling of power every time her wrists moved the whip towards my back.

"What about that trip, can we still go?" I wrote on a small piece of paper and sent Asus to her, the answer came on the day after on the back of my paper "_absolutely, just stick with the old plan"_ . The old plan consisted in taking a portkey at the house of her relatives. Her blonde cousin had hungry eyes on me all the time I was there waiting for an overexcited Anneliss to finish her bags.

Going there was the best thing I've ever done, the place was breathtaking. We went to the beach, talked about the world and I could see the immensely blue ocean reflecting in Liss' eyes, I spent the last of 1976 drinking the strange muggle beer and laughing with her.

"You were right about Edlor Thomas" she said in the balcony of the luxurious hotel room she got us, she said it was a flat, with a small kitchen and two bedrooms. "He just wanted to get under my skirt. Jerk"

"Want me to kick his sorry excuse of ass?" I said sipping my beer again, after the 6th the taste was getting better "Better question, did you let him get under your skirt, Freckles?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" she blushed and sipped her beer looking the full moon that was so bright that made me forget about poor Remus, at anytime the fireworks would begin. "I don't know, I wanted the first time to be with someone who mattered, not 'the love of my life' thing, but someone who I would be sure I wouldn't regret.

The first firework hit the sky and I remembered my sloppy first time that made me blush every time I remembered it. And the I looked at Liss' direction, her face was illuminated by the moon and the occasional flash of colour from the fireworks. I could see her reddish lips, the tempting spot below her ear, where her jaw and neck connected. I saw her full greenish blue orbs when I turned her to face me, "Happy New Year" my hoarse voice caressed her skin and she grinned.

I don't know if it was the fireworks, or the moonlight, or the level of alcohol in my blood, maybe it was the way that her freckles were really visible from the little distance between us, maybe the way she was biting her lower lip in anticipation, or the way I deeply needed to be accepted and a little loved.

"Happy New Year" she said seconds before I lost it and kissed her.

It seemed so wrong but it felt so right at the same time, it was really hard to think about my childhood friend while wrestling with her bra. She was laughing and I knew it was okay, she was as sure of it as I was, I just couldn't think properly of anything else when I saw her fully undressed trying shyly cover herself, but my eyes had already captured every inch of exposed skin, my hands grabbed everything my fingertips could sense and my ears engraved in my mind every little whisper of my name that came out of her mouth as they became more desperate, as I became more desperate for her.

On the next morning I woke up to tangled limbs and chocolate hair on my chest, she greeted me and giggled, that was a good sign.

"What?" I asked with a rusty voice.

"I'm sore" she said laughing in my chest and I couldn't help but laugh too.

February 10th, 1977

I entered the dorm and someone was laid in my bed, not just someone, Liss. And for a moment it flashed in my head her naked body and her carefree laughter.

"Hey you" she said cheerfully, but I was hearing the same croaked voice saying the exact same words on the next morning after our affair, after the second time.

I closed the door behind me and scanned the common room for the girls, I needed to get her out of my system.

June 25th, 1977

For someone that likes to write songs about love I know very little about the matter. I've lost my best friend, all because I wasn't willing to tell her how I felt about her, because I couldn't say she didn't leave my head at night and that it was getting hard not to feel jealous of Remus; a perfect calligraphy read in my parchment "_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?"_

The last three months were a hell full of different unclothed girls laid upon me and longing looks to a girl who once complaint that one of her boobs was bigger than the other making me choke on my cauldron cake. She was smiling at Lily, her best mate and the dream girl of my brother Prongs.

I used a dirty trick once, I've told her I was an animagus but never transformed in front of her, so on a Hogsmeade visit that I knew Remus wouldn't be around my furry self followed her until she noticed and started to play with me.

My senses are different when I'm a dog, but I still can remember the feeling of being caressed by her, like she used to do to my hair when we were reading late at night in the common room.

"_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together"_

I got up to go back to the castle, I would get nothing looking at her from afar. But when I got up I couldn't move, someone bumped my back and I saw the lake coming dangerously close and my lungs started to fill up with water until everything went dark.

"Don't you ever dare to do that to me again!" she said against my chest with her hand clinging tightly in my robes, it was the first thing I heard when my conscious returned, I patted her back and said: "Don't worry, Freckles. I'll be around for a long time." and just enjoyed her embrace while I could.

July 2nd, 1977

I've knocked three times, but I didn't know what I was expecting or who, I could feel the blood flowing slowly on my back and I was trying not to pass out.

That was when she opened the door with a sleepy face and big shirt, she wasn't supposed to be here, she should be with her muggle relatives, but there she was in the threshold with the dim light of the kitchen surrounding her. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour, Sirius? Oh!" she asked but was alert all of a sudden when she looked at my bruised face.

I didn't think I could handle her asking what had happened, she knew about the beatings, she knew I couldn't hit back, which was why I was here, a fugitive. She led me to the kitchen in silence, sat me on a chair with my chest on the backrest and gently took my leather jacket off, her breath hitched with the bloodstains on my shirt.

With a flick of her wand my shirt was cut in a clean line following my spine, she was careful to separate the fabric from the wounds, and though it hurt like hell I was trying to concentrate in her movements and breathe. That was until she soaked my back with a stinky potion and it seemed like my skin was dissolving. I growled under my breath, trying to contain the noise.

"Shh" her face became visible to me and she pressed a damp cloth on my face and I felt the burning feeling again. "There won't be any marks, I promise" she said slowly, carefully. I held the hand that was cleaning my bruised face and looked at her eyes.

"I missed you, Freckles"

October 20th, 1977

She had stormed out of the Three Broomstick and I didn't know what to do, but I had to go after her. It was all or nothing now.

I transformed into Padfoot and followed her smell a few meters from the pub, she was crying behind a tree, I pressed my nose on her calf and she was startled, she looked at me deep in the eyes and said:

"It's not going to work, Sirius" I crooked my head not understanding "Or do you think I didn't know it was you the last time? I can recognize you even as a dog"

So I transformed back, my plan ruined. "Why are you crying?" I started slowly.

"Because was not enough to lose my best friend, I have yet to have my heart broken by him, being publicly humiliated by him. Don't play with my feelings Sirius, you do not have this right!" she said between sobs.

"Why the hell would I be playing with your feelings? Because really, Anneliss, if someone is being shattered in this damned conversation it is me!"

"You?! You became distant after our trip to Tenerife, you say things wouldn't change, but they did! And suddenly I couldn't take anymore, I couldn't see you with a different bimbo every week. I thought that being with Remus would change it, I really wanted to forget everything about you, but then there was a different girl in your arm every bloody day, and you would look at me like a lost puppy and I would hate myself for making Remus suffer, for knowing I could never love him fully. I would hate myself even more thinking about the way you looked at me, losing my sleep at night thinking if you could really like me more than as your candid friend, but why would you? Why would you love me?"

"I would" I cut her desperate blabbering "Because you are my candid friend, because we made burp contests, because you laughed of every bloody thing that I said,because you look insanely flawless using just my shirt and snoring lightly by my side; because you cleaned in silence the wounds in my back when my mother beat me to a pulp when I ran to James' house; because you complete my songs and my life. I cannot live in a world where we are not meant to be together" I put my hands on each side of her damped face "I love you so much it hurts, it hurts really bad"

So I kissed her, like my life depended on it.

And it indeed did.

November 10th, 1978

James seemed like the happiest guy on the world, Lily was perfect as they vowed to love each other forever. They kissed, they danced, and I could picture both of them as one. Living in a big house with a bunch of brats to call their own.

"Let's go home?" I asked Liss after the sun set and everyone was slowly giving the newlywed couple the privacy they needed.

We apparated at her flat and something hit me, I called her flat 'home', I occupied 40% of her closet (which in my opinion was far too little), she would make coffee every morning and hot chocolate on cold evenings. We would sit together on the couch to read and I would embrace her for hours after bad days at the order. I would mess up the whole kitchen trying to cook her breakfast and she would giggle, kiss me in the cheek and make the most delicious scrambled eggs I have ever eaten.

Why weren't we married yet?

January 3rd, 1979

Tears were flowing from her eyes and she had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, I could count the exact 32 freckles she had on her face, I also could feel my heart like the Hogwarts Express, how could I be this happy? I never thought I deserved to be happy, never thought she would fill me with warmth and joy, I love her so much it hurts, and I would support this pain for the rest of my life.

"We are invincible together" was the first thing she said after becoming Anneliss Black.

November 15th, 1979

Something was wrong about today, it was always bad to leave my pregnant wife at home, she was always worried with everyone every time. At some point I thought she would go borderline crazy, but today she was quiet, something was bothering her. The mission I was designated was easy, too easy for a job that required a handful of Order members.

I was frightened when I came back to the Order's HQ and discovered that Lily had sent the help signal, but nothing frightened me more than Kingsley's face when he said.

"Something happened, Sirius" his deep voice cracked me "Your wife is in the hospital"

I was the shell of a man, I couldn't enter her room, I had so many plans.

Why?

Why she couldn't have stayed in our house?

Couldn't she see that this child was everything that I needed to finally put behind all that terrible notion of family that I had? That since James' parents died my only chance to have a family was that?

January 17th, 1980

"We need to talk" it was the first time in two months that she said something directly to me, I was ready to walk away when she continued "Sit down, its just a talk"

We were cold, but it wasn't the weather outside, it was the way I smiled politely to her, the way we kept almost the entire room as distance to each other.

"I'm leaving" she started, keeping her voice devoid of emotion.

"Oh. I'm aware" I smiled sickly "Heard you asking to be designed another house by the Order. Thanks for telling me now that everyone else knows"

"I'm sorry, what time should I have told you? When you were coming home in the middle of the night smelling like firewhisky? Or when you left me alone in that damned hospital not to look at my face when I came back? I don't even know why I came here..." She was trying to control her voice, but I could feel her composure break.

"You should have told me when you decided to leave this house to a damn battle and get my child killed in the process" that's it, now it was said and I regretted it in the moment I looked into her eyes, it seemed like I had stabbed her.

"It's that what you think I did?" her voice was small and I wish I had a timeturner, or that I had force to run to her and just hold her. "I didn't lose a baby that night, Sirius. I lost EVERYTHING, I lost my best friend, my husband, my chance to build a family! And you just could see your own selfishness!" she was crying and her eyes showed a pain that bordered insanity "You know, I saw them, James and Lily, dead. Like I saw that muggle in 4th year. When I saw the backup signal I panicked, I couldn't let that happen to them. So I'm sorry if I killed YOUR child in the process."

"Liss" I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say, I was being so ridiculous, I would lose the only person worth to fight for. She left me there, like a statue, like the shell of man that I was.

February 1st, 1980

"Why are you drinking alone?" her voice disgusted me, everything in her seemed fake. From the platinum hair to the big boobs.

"Company runs from me" I said dryly, but she grinned maliciously.

"I could keep you company, you know" she tried a pout, but it was too whorish to seem cute. I finished my scotch in one big gulp.

"I don't think my wife would like it" I flashed my ring to her and her face fell in a scowl, she left without another word.

It was pouring outside but I didn't aparate, I needed to walk, maybe those gelid droplets would wash my soul from all the pain. I roamed through the muggle neighborhood until it was almost midnight and when I saw I was already in a doorstep and was when the cold first hit me I was trembling. Was I crying?

She was when she opened the door, I could see a glass of wine on the table, her robe poorly knotted, she still wore her ring.

"I missed you, Freckles" I said trembling on her doorstep, fixing my desperate gaze on those magical eyes, I was at her feet like the slave I am of her eyes "Can I come in?"

She nodded and I kissed her, she choked on the sloppy kiss, shuddered on my icy cold hands, but I needed her, I needed to love her tonight, every night, for the rest of the nights.

"I'll be by your side, Liss" I said with my head in the crook of her neck "I will make you the happiest woman in this world. I'll never gonna leave this bed. I am wrecked without you."

"I love you" she whispered so low that I thought I felt the words more than heard them.

May 5th, 1980

I panicked when I walked home and heard her sobs, I flew upstairs and found her sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Love, what happened? Are you hurt? Is someone hurt? Have you seen something?" I was desperate.

"I'm" she started with a small voice "I'm pregnant"

I fell on my knees, held her hands and caressed her hair until I could assure her that everything would be alright.

November 3rd, 1980

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I was the one who almost cried when held my godson for the first time. But she was part of me, part of my soul, part of my flesh and part of my heart.

She was Liss' and she was mine, our love made her.

Myra Black, the second girl that I gave my heart to.

September 26th, 1981

"Why are you crying?" she quickly cleaned her face, she was holding our baby girl, I could see the mark on the back of her neck, black like ink, marking an uncertain future for her. "We will go through it, love" I kissed her forehead and embraced both of them. "everything will be alright".

But it wouldn't.

She kissed me desperately before I went to see Dumbledore with Myra. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm not feeling good" she said simply "Send Dumbledore my love"

I accommodated Myra on the side car of my motorcycle and saw Liss' longing look to us.

"I love you" she said in my neck when she hugged me.

I wish I knew it was the last time.

They said something happened. It was all so fast, we apparated on my lawn, I tried to ran in but a spell blocked my entrance, I couldn't enter my house! From where I stood at the threshold I could see a hand, her hand, coming from behind the sofa, her left hand, I could see her wedding band glowing.

Someone took me from the door, it was Alastor Moody, I panicked.

"You need to get her out. She needs help, she passed out, she needs help, Alastor" I blabbered.

"Sirius"

"Someone needs to take her out, she is passed out inside, she needs help"

"Sirius" his voice was muffled, someone screamed.

She needs to get out, take her to St Mungus, She's passed ou..."

"SIRIUS" I looked at him, his brown eyes, a piece of nose missing, I knew what he would say "She's not passed out. Anneliss was killed"

My life was over.

September 27th, 1981

She left me a note.

"Love,

I'm sorry, if you're reading this it is because my vision was right and I am no more.

I wish things weren't this way, I wish I could stay alive, give you more children, see the defeat of this evil that separated us.

But I couldn't let you or Myra be harmed, I would do it again if I needed to, If my death bought you one more day then I didn't die in vain.

I love you, more than you can ever imagine and will continue to love you wherever I am, because we belong this way. We are invincible together and we will always be together.

Forever Yours

Anneliss Black"

September 27th, 1981

_... please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

**I guess that's all folks! Thanks for everyone that read it, and if you liked it or have anything to say, please leave a review!**

**See you next time my crazy head come up with something!**

**Kisses **

**Andy**


	6. Sequel Alert! (Happy Halloween)

Hello guys!

No, this is not an update, Anneliss didn't come back as a zombie for Halloween, put part of her is alive and all grown up in my new fanfic!

Yup, Myra is back and she's staying!

If you are interested go to s/10794485/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Heiress-of-Arkhanta and tell me what do you think!

Hope you like it and Happy Halloween!

Kisses

Andy


End file.
